Izuru Kira
Izuru Kira (吉良 イヅル) is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13. He formerly served under Captain Gin Ichimaru, until the latter betrayed the soul society. He now serves under Captain Rojuro Otoribashi. Background Izuru Kira was born into a family of lesser nobility, his parents having been dead since he was young. On the day he first entered into the Shinigami Academy, he visited his parent's grave. It is there that he met fellow student Renji Abarai when he fell out a tree onto his parent's burial marker. Renji was scolded by Rukia Kuchiki, for falling asleep in the tree. Upon entrance into the academy, Izuru was placed in the special accelerated class alongside Renji and Momo Hinamori. Later that day, the students engaged in using Hado in their Kido class, with Izuru excelling over the rest of his class. However, he was only able to defend against the aggressive nature and fighting style of Renji in their swordsmanship class. While the two were resting underneath a tree Renji and Izuru introduced themselves and struck up a friendship with each other; it was also on this day that 5th Division Captain Sosuke Aizen and his lieutenant, came to the Academy to inspect the freshman class. Two months later, the class was given leave to go to the World of the Living for a training session in Konso. The training session was to be lead by 6th year student Shuhei Hisagi and two of his classmates, Kanisawa and Aoga. The fact that Hisagi was leading the mission caused a ruckus, which prompted Izuru to explain to Renji why Hisagi was so famous. Izuru then noted that he himself, as that year's top student, probably had more talent than Hisagi. The various students were then placed into three-person teams, Izuru and Renji were placed with Momo. The class then set out for the World of the Living to begin their training mission. As the training session was coming to a close, the class was surprised when a Hollow attacked them and killed Kanisawa. When Aoga saw this he went to fight the Hollow, but was also killed. Hisagi then called for all the students to fall back and run for their lives, while he held the Hollow off. When Momo stopped running, Izuru asked her why, to which she responded that she didn't understand why they were fleeing, despite Izuru and Renji trying to reason with her she went back to attack the Hollow and save Hisagi. Realizing there was no getting through to her, Izuru and Renji decided that they had to try and help her. Much to the surprise of Hisagi, the three of them appeared just in time to block the attacks of the Hollow. Izuru asked for forgiveness in not following Hisagi's orders, and then congratulated Momo when she used Hadō #31 Shakkaho. But to their surprise the small victory was cut short by the arrival of many more Hollows. They were then saved by the timely arrival of Captain Sosuke Aizen and then Lieutenant Gin Ichimaru, who effortlessly took out all the Hollows, while the three students stood amazed. After graduation, Izuru, along with Renji and Momo, was sent to the 5th Division, where he stayed until Gin Ichimaru became captain of the 3rd Division. It is known that Izuru spent some time in the 4th Division, as noted by Shuhei, and the fact that he carries medical implements like shinten, a trait virtually exclusive to members of the 4th Division. Personality Izuru is a gloomy and introspective person, not easily able to socialize with others. He generally appears weak and indifferent, leading many to believe he lacks the ability to be a leader. As an officer, he does not tend to inspire confidence or boost morale the way other lieutenants do. However, Izuru is loyal to both his friends and his duties. Despite the close friendship he shares with Momo Hinamori, Izuru shows that his loyalty to his former captain knows no boundaries when he defends his captain while she is in a grief-induced rage from her own captain's apparent death. Despite this, he calls himself a "monster" afterwards for raising his sword against her. Izuru considers the essence of war to be despair, as exemplified by the symbol of his Division, the marigold. He also hates to fight unless prompted to or given orders. However, in combat he shows ruthless determination. Izuru has shown himself remorseless with this, beheading an opponent that was pleading for mercy. His personality flaws are also assets: his introspection coupled with his tendency to worry makes him indecisive, but it also makes him sensitive to unusual behavior. His loyalty to his division inspires him to great efforts in their defense, as seen when Momo attacks Gin Ichimaru and again when Makoto Kibune's attacks endanger other members of the 3rd Division. Izuru's current personality greatly differs from his days in the Shin'o Academy where he was shown to be much happier and slightly cocky after noting that Shuhei Hisagi had failed his entrance exam twice, whereas Izuru passed at the top of his class, giving him the idea that his talent was greater. Izuru likes to write haiku and he was also awarded for one of his pieces by Seireitei Communication, which is as follows: "The persimmon tree bears fruit. Aaah, the persimmon tree bears fruit again this year." His dislike for dried persimmon (a huge difference between him and his former captain) sheds some light on the background of the poem. He likes agar-agar instead. He also writes a serial novel titled "I Want to Apologize to You." It runs in Seireitei Communication and every new chapter begins with a haiku piece. He is also the author of Kira Izuru's Haiku Time. He is on good terms with fellow author Shuhei Hisagi and in their free time, they participate in gatherings of haiku lovers. Izuru also gives a special lecture of poetry at the Shin'ō Academy. It is also known that he is skilled in playing cat's cradle. Appearance Izuru has blue eyes; and, shoulder-length, blond hair that is combed into three points, with two in the back of his head, and a third combed to cover his left eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes, and the third division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. When he was a student at the Shinigami Academy, his hair was shorter, and shaggier, with his bangs hanging just above his left eye; and, he wore the standard blue uniform for the males. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Kira's hair is shorter. He maintains the bang of hair over his left eye, with it reaching just below his eye. Abilities Expert Swordsman: Izuru is shown to be highly proficient in the wielding of his Zanpakutō. Mixing his mastery of his sword's unique shape with the special ability it has, he is coldly proficient during its use and application, Expert Tactician: He is highly conscious of his weaknesses and strengths, commonly devising methods which take advantage of his Zanpakutō's special ability, even in situations when the odds are against him. Kidō Expert: He has great talent for Kidō, even back at the Shinigami Academy, and he is often seen applying Kidō spells during fights. He is even skilled enough to use a level 58 destructive spell and a level 73 binding spell without the incantation and with relative ease, as well as being proficient in healing Kidō due to his time spent as a member of the 4th Division. Shunpo Practitioner: Izuru is proficient in the use of Shunpo, allowing him to keep up with at least other lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill in Shunpo was shown great enough to appear behind Abirama, surprising the Arrancar. Healer: It was noted by Hisagi that Izuru was once part of the 4th Division, and therefore, knows healing-type Kidō and technique. Though he is considerably out of practice, he is still shown able to quickly determine a person's ailments from a single glance, as shown from his quick analysis of Rangiku's and Momo's condition after they fell against Ayon and heal the otherwise fatal injuries. He has a number of medical supplies that he carries with him, supposedly from his time in the 4th. High Spiritual Power: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Izuru boasts a high amount of spiritual energy. His Reiatsu is blue. Wabisuke (侘助; "The Wretched One", translated in the English manga as "The Penitent One"): Wabisuke is very simple and plain in design. Its normal form is indistinguishable from a plain katana. The cross guard is a normal rectangular one, with only an omega design on the top and bottom half. Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Raise Your Head" (面を上げろ, omote o agero). When activated, the blade loses its curve and straightens, and where a normal katana would end, Wabisuke's blade makes two 90 degree angles, forming three sides of a square, reminiscent of a hook. Even more interestingly, the cutting edge of the blade is on the inside of the angles, not the outside. Shikai Special Ability: In this form, Wabisuke doubles the weight of any object it strikes. The ability can affect both inanimate objects and living beings, and is cumulative. For example, the first strike on an opponent wielding a 10 lb sword doubles the opposing sword's weight to 20 lbs. If Izuru strikes the sword a second time, the weight of the sword doubles to 40 lbs. Izuru can continue doubling the weight of his opponent's sword indefinitely. After about eight or nine strikes, most opponents would be unable to lift their swords and are brought down to their knees by the weight of their own weapon. Though the potential of this ability is limitless; a small number of strikes to an opponent's blade is usually all that is needed to render them immobile. Its ability makes it look like he is forcing his opponents to bow their heads in apology for a past decision since it brings his opponents to their knees before him. With them immobile, the hook end of his blade can now show its gruesome function: Izuru can decapitate a fallen opponent by holding the square hook beneath his opponent's neck and lifting, like a reverse guillotine. Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Bleach (Anime) Soul Society arc Izuru is amidst a group of Shinigami who witness the arrival of Ichigo Kurosaki and the other Ryoka in Rukongai. He is later seen at a lieutenant's meeting being briefed on the injuries of the Gotei 13 by Yasochika Iemura. Upon Renji's defeat by Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji is brought to a secure location and is watched over by his friends Izuru and Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the 5th Division. Distraught, Momo asks Izuru to call for the 4th Division medics. Byakuya Kuchiki then appears behind Momo and tells them that there is no need, as Renji is to be thrown in jail. When Momo tries to plead with him, Byakuya plainly tells her that he doesn't want excuses, since Renji was alone when he fought and he has no reason to have lost. Momo asks him how can he say that, but she is stopped by Izuru, who apologizes to Byakuya before a reluctant Momo does the same. He then leaves with his captain after he suddenly appears and promises to contact the Fourth Division. Later when Momo, distraught over the apparent murder of Aizen, goes to attack 3rd Division Captain Gin Ichimaru who she believes to be behind it, she is countered by Izuru. Momo asks him why and he plainly tells her that he is the lieutenant of the 3rd Division; he doesn't care what her reason is, and he can not allow her to point her sword at his captain. Momo continues to yell at Izuru to move and he continually refuses, prompting her to release her Shikai and use its ability against him. Izuru scolds her for using her Shikai and then tries to reason with her, but she just uses another blast on him which causes him to release his own Shikai and move to attack her; they both are countered by the arrival of 10th Division Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He orders them to be restrained and to be imprisoned. While in jail, Izuru is distraught and despises himself for raising his sword at Momo who is one of his close friends. He is interrupted by Gin who offers to free him. As Gin and Izuru make their way through Seireitei they are confronted by Hitsugaya, who had determined that Gin was the one behind Izuru's break out and attempts to kill him before Momo has the chance to, but Momo soon shows up and confronts Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya and Gin square off against each other Izuru is told by Gin to back up unless he wants to die. Hitsugaya tells him that backing up is not enough and that he should leave the area, telling Izuru to not stop running even after they leave his sight. He further warns if Izuru stays anywhere within 7 square miles of the place they are at, he can't guarantee Izuru wont be dragged into the fight. Izuru then witnesses Hitsugaya's release of his Shikai for the first time and is amazed at its power. During Sōsuke Aizen's plot against Soul Society, Izuru plays a role as a significant, yet clueless, puppet. His loyalty and dedication to following orders are used against him by Gin. In this capacity, Izuru is sent to the Central 46 Compound where 10th Division Captain Hitsugaya and his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are trying to figure out whose behind the deaths of the members of the Central 46. Hitsugaya and Rangiku chase after him with Hitsugaya questioning him if he had massacred the Central 46, but Izuru tells him it wasn't him as he only recently arrived himself. He then asks Hitsugaya if he is doing the smart thing by chasing him instead of protecting Momo. Hitsugaya is confused and asks him what he means by that and Izuru tells him that Momo has left the 10th Division barracks, he further explains how she accomplished the escape. He then tells Hitsugaya that Momo has been following him and Rangiku the entire time. Hitsugaya then has Rangiku face off against Izuru while he goes to find Momo. When Izuru realizes that Rangiku is now after him and Hitsugaya has gone he stops running. When Rangiku asks him if he was done running it explains that he has a mission to keep her there; when she asks who gave him that mission he tells her that Gin did. Rangiku tries to reason with him, but Izuru refuses to answer her further, saying that he refuses to answer her is because she is about to die. He then releases his Shikai. He asks Rangiku if she knows about his Zanpakutō's special ability. Rangiku plainly tells him that she doesn't and she assumes no one does as he has never spoken about it. Izuru explains that in fact his former classmates Renji and Momo know of it, but he assures her she will now know its abilities as well. The two face off and Rangiku realizes that her Zanpakutō has become too heavy for her to hold up. Izuru explains the power of his Zanpakutō and tells her how it has affected hers, noting her inability to carry the increased weight. Rangiku explains that if her Zanpakutō is too heavy she just won't carry it. Rangiku then reveals that his weight-affecting Zanpakutō is rendered useless by her Zanpakutō's ability to dissolve into ash. After their fight, Izuru hears from Isane via Bakudō #77 "Tenteikūra" that his captain was a traitor. As Rangiku runs off to find Hitsugaya, a defeated Izuru remarks that they promised that they wouldn't hurt Momo. One week later, Izuru visits Rangiku in the 10th Division barracks to apologize. The two get drunk and comment on how they don't need Gin, in an effort to remove the feeling of betrayal that they both felt; the events of the week before have most likely forgiven. Bounts arc When the Bounts begin attacking living humans, Toshiro Hitsugaya puts together a team of Shinigami to fight them, consisting of Izuru, Shuhei Hisagi, Rangiku Matsumoto, and Yumichika Ayasegawa. Izuru locates and rescues Ichigo Kurosaki from the Bount Gō Koga, his weight-affecting Zanpakutō giving him an advantage against Koga's Doll. After Koga retreats, Izuru assists Ichigo in rescuing his friend Keigo Asano, eventually making their way to the Urahara Shop. Later, Izuru and the rest of the Shinigami sent by Hitsugaya assault the Bounts' hideout, but they are all overwhelmed by Ugaki's Doll. Later, when Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai arrive, Izuru and Shūhei assist them. They then urge Ichigo and Renji to continue on while they stay behind. Later, when the Bounts successfully infiltrate the Soul Society, he is left to guard the entrance of the Seireitei. The New Captain Shunsuke Amagi arc The Third Division gains a new captain, Shūsuke Amagai. Izuru is unsure of this new captain, but is quickly enthralled by him when he defeats the cleaner in the severing dimension single-handedly, while being drunk from a earlier welcoming party. Izuru then watches new training exercises the new captain creates. He is then paired with the new 3rd Seat, Makoto Kibune, to stop runaway Hollows from the old Hollow execution grounds. They stumble upon a 4th Division member cornered by the Hollows. They manage to force the Hollows back, but the member is injured and passes out. Kibune releases his Zanpakutō and mows down everything in his path including the 4th Division member. Izuru stops the blade, but Kibune rants on about how the weak should just die. All three are eventually rescued, but the member is not expected to live due to the sheer injuries he sustained. Izuru talks to his captain and he tells him to watch Kibune carefully, but that he must not be seen. Izuru then spots Kibune at the Kasumiōji Mansion entering the compound. Amagai proposes joint training between the squads of the Gotei 13, citing the attack of the cleaners against his squad, but his request is denied. That night, Izuru confronts Kibune for entering the Kasumiōji compound, and Kibune denies he did so. An alarm activates shortly afterwards, revealing that there are Hollow in Seireitei. Despite Izuru's orders, the 3rd Division members follow Kibune to attack the Hollows. The various squads fail to reach the Hollows due to the lack of coordination between them. Amagai takes control of the situation and coordinates the squads in destroying the hollows. Elsewhere, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto reveals that he orchestrated the attack to test Amagai, and approves the joint training. He finds the kidnapped princess and when he sees her, he tries to free her, but also finds assassins. Izuru manages to take them down, but is not able to stop them from taking the princess. Izuru searches for her, but finds Kibune instead. Kibune releases his Zanpakutō and begins battling Izuru. Izuru manages to gain a small upper hand as he strikes Kibune's Zanpakutō making it heavier, but Kibune makes his blade move even though it is very heavy, revealing it is a Bakkōtō that is making it move. Kibune nearly defeats Izuru, but Izuru manages to break Kibune's Bakkōtō. Kibune tries to increase his powers with the Bakkōtō once more, but dies in the process. Izuru then faints from his injuries and is sent to the 4th Division for treatment. He reappears at Amagai's suicide asking for his captain to reconsider. He then grieves for his lost captain. Fake Karakura Town arc When Aizen along with his three top Espada attack Fake Karakura Town. He along with Yumichika Ayasegawa, Shuhei Hisagi, and Ikkaku Madarame are left to protect the four pillars that keep the Real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He begins a battle with one of Baraggan Louisenbairn's Fracción, Abirama Redder. Abirama shows his personality and his form of combat preparation much to the annoyance of Izuru. When Abirama finds out which division Izuru is from, he goads him about not seeing through Gin Ichimaru's deceptions calling Izuru weak, provoking him to attack the Arrancar. Abirama is happy to see Izuru is now ready for battle and he takes out his Zanpakutō and releases. Abirama becomes a humanoid-bird-like creature and comments that though he can fly, his feathers are not ordinary feathers. He explains that they are steel feathers and that they are heavier than rocks. Izuru figures even though the feathers are much heavier than average, they will still be affected by wind, Izuru then uses Hadō #58 "Tenran" against Abirama only to find his efforts fruitless, as the Arrancar counters the spell with ease. Realizing that Izuru has disappeared from view into the building below, Abirama decides to attack the building itself attempting to bring Izuru out by force. When Izuru realizes the attacks will bring the building down with him in it, he leaves and decides to try to evade the Arrancar out in the open. Abirama decides to end the battle and invigorates himself thus increasing his power, he then proceeds to attack Izuru and tears apart a corner of the building in doing so. Izuru plays possum so that he can get in close enough to use his Zanpakutō on the Arrancar's wings, causing him to crash through the building due to his tremendous weight. Izuru then explains to him the special ability of his Zanpakutō. When Abirama calls his ability underhanded, Izuru explains to him that war is 'depressing' and that there's 'nothing exciting about it', where as Abirama believed war to be 'fun and honorable'. He explains how his Zanpakutō represents the philosophy of his division the most, out of all Zanpakutō. Izuru then explains why his Zanpakutō is shaped the way it is, and uses it to behead Avirama. As he walks away from Avirama's corpse, he prays that the Arrancar doesn't forgive him. He then uses Shinten to knock out a crazed Yumichika Ayasegawa when Ikkaku Madarame loses his battle. He is seen alongside Shuhei Hisagi, who saves Momo Hinamori from the "pet" of Tier Harribel's Fracción, Ayon. Shūhei orders Izuru to go heal Momo and Rangiku, saying as he is a former 4th Division member, he is the most experienced. Izuru is reluctant, since it was a long time ago, but he takes Momo and Rangiku to a nearby pillar. First, he uses Bakudō #73, "Tozansho". Then he proceeds to heal Rangiku, who is more seriously injured. He asks Hinamori to hang on, but after Ayon dispatches Hisagi and Iba, it moves so as to attack Izuru. Luckily, Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto intervenes, dispatching the Hollow that caused so much trouble for the lieutenants. He then asks for forgiveness, but is told to keep his barrier firm, for the battle was not over yet. He is then seen watching the battles against the Espada while he heals the injured lieutenants in a protective barrier that is being guarded by the 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura. He later begs Komamura to assist the other captains after Wonderweiss Margela and his companion free Aizen, Tōsen, and Ichimaru. He is also seen feeling the battle is lost, just as the Visored arrive. Later when the captains are able to outsmart Aizen and Hitsugaya stabs him from behind, Izuru yells that the captains have finally won. Iba tells him he should look happier at this fact. All of a sudden, Momo gets up and starts to walk away and Izuru and Iba ask her where she's going, but she doesn't answer. Momo then swings her Zanpakutō at them. The two of them are cut down as Momo reveals herself as Aizen and that they were under his complete hypnosis the entire time. Kira is later seen on the ground. He calls out to his former captain while watching the fight between Ichigo Kurosaki, and Gin Ichimaru. He then spots Rangiku Matsumoto running towards the fight. Kira screams after her and tries to move forward, but in the process sustains more injures. He keeps screaming after her as Rangiku was only healed to the point that her life could be sustained and nothing more. Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc Izuru, along with the captains and other lieutenants and other Shinigami who at least had access to Shikai, were called to the Sōkyoku Hill under the belief they were called by Yamamoto. It was revealed that a rogue Zanpakutō Spirit named Muramasa had called them. He revealed to have captured Captain-Commander Yamamoto and released all the Zanpakutō of the Soul Society from their spiritual bonds to their Shinigami partners. This was then proven true when all the Zanpakutō Spirits appeared in a manifested and humanoid form. Later, Izuru's timely arrival saves Hisagi from being killed by the latter's Zanpakutō, Kazeshini. Izuru opts to retreat with Hisagi after momentarily incapacitating Kazeshini with Bakudō #37, Tsuriboshi. He is later seen healing Hisagi. Later, when Captain Sui-Feng surrounds a group of Zanpakutō Spirits, in addition to Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Izuru joins her and the Onmitsukidō and resumes his battle with Kazeshini. Izuru is surprised at the fact that Kazeshini is Hisagi's Zanpakutō, commenting that he believes that Kazeshini was born of the negative thoughts Hisagi was trying to suppress. Izuru then tells him that Hisagi helps Izuru out a lot, as such Izuru will avenge Hisagi. Izuru holds Kazeshini at bay using a combination of Kidō and Shunpo, dodging Kazeshini's attacks. He then asks Kazeshini if he is certain that he wishes to continue to attack him directly, given the Shikai ability of Wabisuke. Kazeshini hesitates for a moment, but decides that Izuru is bluffing. However, Izuru takes advantage of Kazeshini's hesitation and the subsequent doubt Kazeshini developed about whether Izuru could or could not perform Shikai to put him down using Hadō #58, Tenran. Izuru proceeds to tie up Kazeshini using Bakudō #63, Sajō Sabaku. He then tells Kazeshini that he had indeed been bluffing. As Izuru considers who to assist first, Wabisuke sneaks up behind him and quickly incapacitates him. Izuru is then seen with Wabisuke bringing his hook down to Izuru's neck and saying "It's over". At that very instant, a massive explosion of spiritual energy emitted by Captain Kenpachi Zaraki saves him from death. Izuru is then seen being engulfed by Kenpachi's overwhelming spiritual power. Later, Izuru is caught in the poison mist of Ashisogi Jizō. After the Zanpakutō attack on the 6th Division barracks is over, he is discovered in the rubble by members of the 4th Division. Captain Retsu Unohana orders them to heal him. After Izuru recovers he joins the Shinigami and Zanpakutō Spirits in the Human World, where they battle the Gillians created by the Hollow transformation of Muramasa. Upon realizing that the number of Gillian will not decrease so long as the Garganta is open, Izuru and the others combine their Reiatsu to seal the Garganta, preventing more Gillian from arriving. After Izuru and his allies defeat the remaining Gillians, Ichigo emerges from the destroyed dome with a defeated Muramasa. Beast Swords arc Izuru is dispatched along with Tetsuzaemon Iba,Ikkaku Madarame and Shuhei Hisagi to stop the Tōjū gang from terrorizing Rukongai. When ambushed by Kazeshini, Izuru explains to Tetsuzaemon and Ikkaku that according to Hisagi, Kazeshini will not stop until it kills its prey. Izuru is later seen with the others fighting the Tōjū gang. He is also the one who informs Hisagi that Kazeshini has been looking after a baby, a fact he learnt from the other Zanpakutō Spirits. As the Tōjū threat draws to a close, Izuru joins several other Shinigami in aiding their Zanpakutō Spirits fight Kirikaze. He immobilizes Kirikaze with Bakudō #63 Sajo Sabaku. Wabisuke tells him that the Tōjū can turn into mist, but Izuru insists that he can no longer transform. Kirikaze, however, breaks free, surprising Izuru. Working together with Wabisuke, Izuru cuts Kirikaze's sword arm, which slams into the ground. When Wabisuke and the other Zanpakutō Spirits return to their sword forms, Izuru notes that their forms were born from Muramasa's power and were only temporary. He says that they knew the spirits would disappear someday. Gotei 13 Invasion army arc When Ichigo arrives in Soul Society, Izuru and other senior Shinigami arrest him as a material witness relating to the time gap in the Dangai. Later, Izuru appears with other members of the Gotei 13 in the Human World as they escape the Dangai and fend off Kagerōza Inaba. Izuru participates in a meeting in Ichigo's room, where he listens to Nanao Ise reporting on the situation in Soul Society. When Hisagi states that they should hide Nozomi somewhere while they devise countermeasures, Izuru asks what countermeasures they could come up with. He then asks what to do with Nozomi. Later, when the Reigai of Kenpachi Zaraki breaks out of Urahara's trap and arrives in the Human World, Izuru and the other lieutenants arrive to help Ikkaku fight him. However, Ikkaku dismisses then, saying that they have their own opponents. When more Reigai arrive, Izuru leaves to fight the new arrivals. Izuru joins Hisagi and together they face the Reigai-Hitsugaya. Despite combining their efforts, they quickly overwhelmed by the Reigai captain, ultimately being pushed back to join their allies. Seeing how bad the situation, it is suggested they rely on Nozomi's newly acquired Shikai and its ability to absorb and redirect spiritual energy. They launch their attacks on Nozomi, who then directs the accumulated energy on the Reigai, defeating all except for the Reigai-Byakuya. The Reigai counters with a blast of his own, knocking everyone except for Ichigo and Nozomi out. As the Reigais of Kyōraku and Ukitake arrive, an unconscious Izuru, along with Tetsuzaemon, Shūhei and Rangiku are taken to Orihime to be healed. With the arrival of Captain Unohana, Izuru and the others are taken to the Shinigami's temporary base where she treats them. However, she states that their condition is severe. Later after being healed, Izuru joins the other lieutenants in facing the Reigai. While still initially being overwhelmed, Byakuya Kuchiki then realizes the truth behind the Reigai's battle style: they value self-preservation the most and won't attack first in fear of being outnumbered. The lieutenants then team up to fight the Reigai. Later, the resurrected Ōko Yushima begins his endgame, using his Renzan: Hajō Kūri technique to begin destroying the Soul Society. Before the Shinigami can act, the Reigai step forward, saying that they will stop their fellow Mod Soul's chaotic plan as their goal has always been to protect the Soul Society in their own way. Reigai then destroy the technique at the cost of their own lives. The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, Izuru discusses the situation with the other lieutenants. He notes that according to the 12th Division's report, the recent Wandenreich attack and Hollow disappearances are linked, but the Rukongai disappearances were said to be local quarrels and are no longer being investigated, even though the vanishings continue. Izuru asks if anyone had investigated beyond District 50. Yachiru reports that members of her Division went to District 64. Izuru learns from her that the footprints left behind were a mixture of bare feet and sandals. Izuru learns from her that the footprints left behind were a mixture of bare feet and sandals. He states that living standards in Rukongai decline sharply beyond District 50 and statistics from the previous 550 years indicate that nobody wears sandals beyond District 59. He concludes that the sandal footprints were likely left by Shinigami. He notes that his is unusual and that the Reishi Investigation Team from the SRDI would usually participate in the investigation in such cases, but this did not happen. He asks Nemu Kurotsuchi what her captain is hiding. She states that she was not informed and Izuru replies that he is going to inform Captain-Commander Yamamoto. When the Wandenreich begins the war, Kira notices the pillars of blue flame and runs to the base of one, alongside the members of the 3rd Division. He questions a member of the Spirit Particle Inspection Squad about how long they have to wait for him to take readings before they can attack. He asks 3rd Seat Rikū Togakushi if he thinks the intruder is within the pillar, who confirms that they must be in there. 5th Seat Taketsuna Gori and 6th Seat Asuka Katakura also comment among each other about the situation. The Spirit Particle Inspection Squad member confirms that the intruder is a Quincy. Surprised somewhat, upon seeing the silhouette of the intruder Kira immediately calls for his men to attack. Before the attack can be made, a Heilig Pfeil shoots out of the pillar destroying a large portion of the right side of Kira's abdomen and right arm. A shocked Kira falls to the ground. Film Appearances Bleach movie l Bleach movie ll Bleach movie lll Bleach movie llll Video Games Quotes (To Abirama Redder) "Your life is already forfeit either way, but surely you would prefer an easy death?" *"Battle is not a stage for empty heroics and nor is it something to take pleasure in. Battle is filled with despair. Dark, terrifying. That is the way that it should be. That way, people learn to fear battle and to choose the path of non-violence where possible." *(To Abirama Redder before he beheads him) "A warrior should never plead for his own life." *(To the deceased Abirama Redder) "Farewell, warrior of the sky. I would appreciate it if you would not forgive me." *(To Makoto Kibune) "Zankensoki... only when your heart is in balance can you claim to have true strength." *(To Makoto Kibune) "The most important thing to me is that everyone in the 3rd Division, above all else, is bound together by trust." *(To Makoto Kibune) "I couldn't stop Captain Ichimaru. I am powerless! But I have responsibility! Responsibility to protect the 3rd Division, my friends!" *(To Kazeshini) "To fight is something that is done in accordance with the situation. I do not see that escape is something shameful. For me, to insist and to lose is a foolish attitude." Relationships Knownable Relatives Unnamed Mother (Decreased) Unnamed Father (Decreased) Trivia Izuru's name is sometimes romanized as Iduru Kira. *Izuru was voted the 9th most popular character in the fourth character poll (in previous ones he placed 18th and 11th). *His Zanpakutō, Wabisuke, was voted the fourth most popular Zanpakutō in the Zanpakutō poll. *In the dubbed anime only, when Momo Hinamori tries to attack Gin Ichimaru with her Shikai, Izuru says "Raise your head and prepare to die" to release his Zanpakutō, omitting Wabisuke's name. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Takahiro Sakurai *'English' : Grant George all information on Izuru Kira came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Izuru_Kira Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males